


Guard it with my life

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Jonathan is, M/M, No Smut, Nothing serious, Sad Ending, Sock is not fully human, but if it bothers you just a heads up, or spoilers, small amount of blood, small mentions of violence, sockathan - Freeform, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically an AU where Sock And Jonathan meet in a library and apparently Sock gets stabbed





	1. The beginning of a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my second Socathan fanfic, but the other one was for the fanzine, so if I t doesn't make it, I'll post it here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is just trying to have a peaceful day at the library. Sock intervenes.

> Rain splattered outside as Jonathan read, and he didn't notice it until he looked up, his headphones blocking out the noise. Wait a second- his bag was outside!
> 
> "Hey pal," Jonathan whispered to the kid across from him. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. "Could you keep an eye on my stuff while I go grab my bag from the bench outside?" The kid lifted his head from his book (a murder mystery by some noir author Jonathan had never heard of), and pushed up his hat.
> 
> "I'll guard it with my life." He said, nodding. Jonathan ran outside, and grabbed his backpack that he left under a tree and rushed back inside the library, not wanting to get too soaked. His bag unfortunately, was drenched and probably ruined. There wasn't anything important in there, but Jonathan still liked it. He returned to the area where he had been sitting, and saw the kid.
> 
> He was beaten and bloody, face and legs littered with bruises, blood dripping from his red jacket, as he pulled a small knife from his arm.
> 
> "Owwww."
> 
> "What. Happened!?" Jonathan kept his voice low. No one else seemed to see the guy's injuries, but they were in a pretty secluded section of the library.
> 
> "I said I'd guard it with my life." He replied before adding , "My name's Sock, I'm seventeen, and I think I'm going to pass out soon. But it's from pain, not bloodloss, so no hospitals." Sock? Pass out!? The boy in question did just that.
> 
> Jonathan almost started panicking. Almost. But he couldn't lose his head here. He just, wouldn't. He picked up his things, threw them in his soaked bag, and picked up Sock. He was light. And actually kinda- no, nope, not now. The guy just passed out, no time for that! Jonathan rushed to the front, where a librarian stopped him.
> 
> "Is he alright?!" They gasped
> 
> "What? Oh, uh- yeah, he was just um, at a convention, and we uh, had to uh, stop here for a bit, and he fell asleep." The lie was terrible, but the librarian bought it,and let Jonathan go. Once outside, Jonathan realized he had no idea of what to do, but the rain had stopped at least. Jonathan would just bring Sock to his house, his parents were never home, and wait for him to wake up. Jonathan sighed.
> 
> This was gonna be a long day.


	2. The next part of a long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock wakes up, and Jonathan notices something odd.

> "Mmfm." Sock said, face buried in something soft. A pillow? wait, where was he? Was that a bandage on his arm? What time was it?
> 
> "Hey? Are you awake?" A voice echoed quietly, and Sock bolted up and away from it, breathing heavily. "Woah! Dude, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."
> 
> "Where am I?" Sock asked, looking at Jonathan, who noticed something odd. Sock's eyes seemed to flash from green to red to green again. It stopped as soon as it had started, but Jonathan had definitely seen something.
> 
> "You're in my house, you somehow got attacked- I'm gonna need an explanation on that after you're up to it, at the library, and you passed out, so I brought you back with me." Jonathan rushed out. "Here's some pain medicine."
> 
> "Huh. That's a new one. So what was your name?" Sock seemed pretty unconcerned, as though he dealt with this kind of thing all the time. He dry swallowed the pills.
> 
> "Jonathan."
> 
> "That's a pretty name..." Sock said before falling asleep again. Jonathan sat there, waiting for the strange kid to wake up again. It had been at least an hour since they'd left the library, and Sock probably needed to get home. Jonathan pulled out his phone and started playing Candy Crush to pass the time.  
>  _____________
> 
> It took some time, but Sock woke up again, yawning. He and Jonathan talked for a moment about where in town Sock was, before Jonathan said,
> 
> "Okay, you need to explain whatever happened in the library."
> 
> "Huh? Oh, that, I actually don't remember. It was pretty weird wasn't it?" Sock replied. He was lying, but he couldn't just tell this stranger (albeit a cute one) what happened.
> 
> "But- what- how do you not remember?? It seems like that kind of thing would stick with you!" Jonathan was so confused, what was wrong with this guy?
> 
> "Don't ask me hot stuff, I'd tell ya if I knew." Sock paused. "But I do need to head home, it's getting late isn't it?"
> 
> "Do you live far from here?" Jonathan asked, frustrated with the other teen.
> 
> "Nah, I can walk. See ya around Johnny boy!" Sock jumped out of the bed, and left the room, Jonathan following close behind.
> 
> "To just woke up! How are you supposed to walk to wherever you live?!" Jonathan didn't exactly like the kid, but he wasn't going to let him just leave and possibly get even more hurt!
> 
> "Don't worry about it!" Sock walked out the front door. "I'll talk to ya later!" Jonathan tried to keep following, but it was as if the small seventeen year old had vanished into thin air.
> 
> "What the hell -?"


	3. Sock Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan thinks about Sock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! If you notice any spelling of grammar errors, please do let me know so I can fix them! Thanks so much for reading my story!

 

>      Jonathan couldn't get Sock out of his head. Wherever he went, he'd think about that odd smile, and the peculiar moment involving Sock's eyes.
> 
>      It wasn't everyday you saw something like that, Sock's eyes. They were a swampy green one moment, and the next, a ruby red sheen seemed to coat the emerald. It was unnerving, but not as unnerving as his sudden disappearance. He was small, and probably fast, but it didn't seem possible that he could have gotten out of sight before Jonathan got to the door.
> 
>      There were also things Jonathan tried desperately not to think of. For instance, the feeling of Sock's sleeping form in his arms, or the smell that lingered in Jonathan's pillow after Sock slept on it.  ~~Cinnamon, a strange earthy smell, and blood.~~ It wasn't unbearable.  ~~Jonathan liked the odd combination.~~ Another thought Jonathan avoided, was the pathetic hope of someday seeing the boy once more. It was pointless, and probably dangerous, seeing as the guy didn't blink twice at serious injuries, and couldn't remember how he attained them.
> 
>      Nevertheless, Jonathan could not escape his thoughts about Sock, feeling like a puppet- _a Sock Puppet._ He even attempting to sketch him from memory only. It didn't work, but his frustration led him to other frustrating thoughts, like the fact that his parents went on  _another_ month long business trip and informed him from the airport, damnit. Jonathan was left alone in the house, and couldn't do anything about it.
> 
>      His parents, forever neglectful, had forgotten to go shopping before they left, and barely left him enough money. He decided to cut in to his savings, earned from summers of mowing lawns and walking dogs. He was getting along, and he had some extra hours of sleep, his parents not being there to wake him up at three a.m. with their nightly shouting matches, or just obnoxiously loud voices coming home from work.
> 
>      He was actually asleep when there was a loud knock on the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next couple will be way longer!


	4. The Words 'Jonathan Puppet' Don't Work Here, but Same Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock can't get Jonathan out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, any errors, please let me know and I'll get them fixed!!! =)

>      JonathanJonathanJonathanJonathan- the name kept running through Sock's head, it wasn't fair! Sock had never gotten this way over anybody, and he didn't think he could anymore, not since-
> 
>      "Hey, Sock!" Mephistopheles's voice snapped Sock out of his thoughts. "Alright kiddo, you're spacey, angry looking, and quiet, which is a bit concerning considering you're normally chatty as  _hell_." Sock snorted at the bad pun. "So, I'm going to take a little guess and say you've finally gotten back your emotions, and they've hit you like a truck, and that it has something to do with the trip you took upstairs."
> 
>          _Okay okay, that makes sense. Just emotions!_ Sock thought. The whole feelings thing ended up getting temporarily erased when Sock agreed to become a demon in order to keep the accidental murder of his parents a secret from the authorities. They were just his emotions coming back into play, he was scrambled was all. Sock nodded vaguely, and looked up at his mentor, whose eyes shone with actual sympathy. Sock had assumed that Mephistopheles was an emotionless tyrant, but it turned out that the guy was more of an emotional wreck.
> 
>       "Well it ain't all bad kid, if you're getting feelings, than that means you  _should_ be getting any powers you'll have as a demon. "But I do want to talk more about what happened up there, my sight pretty limited here ya know."
> 
>       "Oh, uh yeah, I went to the library to scout like you said, and I was attacked by an angel. I think. I dunno, I'm not completely sure, but this human ended up carrying me to his house to patch me up after I apparently passed out." Śock rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, first day on the job and he ends up under attack. "Sorry..."
> 
>       "Not at all Sock! You were seen and noticed as a threat, which means two things, one, you're potential is growing as a 'minion of hell' as you put it, but it also means that we're  _scaring them._ An angel saw you, and panicked, this is big- I gotta get some paperwork done- try and become incorporeal- something, I'll be back... I don't know when, the time thing, you get it-" Mephistopheles disappeared, just as Sock had done earlier, and Sock was left to stand in the strangely nice garden Meph was growing. Sock tried to touch a flower once, but it hissed at him, so he decided to avoid the odd flora.
> 
>       Sock sighed and did as he was told, well, he tried, anyway. Becoming ghostlike was extremely difficult and took immense concentration, and the thought of Jonathan was still lingering in his mind. His sheets had smelled nice. 
> 
>  
> 
> _What?_
> 
> _____________  _Meanwhile ______________
> 
>  
> 
> Mephistopheles didn't actually have paperwork, he was using the weird version of Twitter (Call Deitter) that Deities used as social media, to gloat to Providence.
> 
> **Hey Providence, one of your angels for spooked and attacked one of my demons!!!! They were afraid of THIS little guy!! XD**
> 
> **(Sock.jpg)**
> 
> To which Providence immediately responded to with,
> 
> **Mephistopheles, none of my angels attacked anyone. I would have felt the violence.**
> 
>  
> 
> Something else had attacked Sock.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos! I honestly didn't expect any at all!!!


	5. Sock Does A Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The footwear makes a mistake.

>     Sock's head was spinning, and his eyes were blurry- but don't worry! That means it's working! Within a moment of two, Sock had taken on the general qualities of a ghost. Grinning to himself Sock ran (floated quickly) toward Mephistopheles's office he phased through walls, room after room. He passed through one that flower a weird green color, and paused to stare before continuing until he found Mephistopheles, pacing worriedly around the room.
> 
>   "Uh- Mephistopheles? Are you okay?" Sock asked. He had never seen the man like  _this_. Meph had been worried in front of Sock before, but never pace the floor, and bite his nails kind of nervous.
> 
>    "Huh? Oh, yeah, everything is fine, I'm just uh, not feeling too hot." Mephistopheles waved Sock off.
> 
>    "Mephistopheles. We both know that you can't get sick and that pun was horrible." Sock replied flatly. "What's going on?
> 
>    "Just. Stuff. Very important Mephistopheles stuff that does  _not_ involve anything about Sock. At all." Meph reassured Sock, trying to pay his shoulder. When he was his hand pass through Sock, he grinned. "Nice job buddy, only took you forever."
> 
>     "I thought you didn't get time?"
> 
>     "I don't, but I still know when- I can tell- oh forget it." Mephistopheles sighed. "Change back, were got stuff to do." Sock tried to comply, but seemed unable to. 
> 
>     "Mephistopheles- there's something wrong, I can't become solid!" Sock cried out. "You said it's easier to change back, what's-"
> 
>        "Hey, hey calm down kid, I'm sure you just need to try it again." Mephistopheles said soothingly. Sock sucked in a deep breath, though it was unneeded, and tried to focus on becoming solid.
> 
>        Nothing happened. Sock was stuck. Mephistopheles couldn't tell if he was going to laugh, cry, or both.
> 
>     "Huh. That's weir- WAiT a MinUte! When you came to my office, what rooms did you go through?? Was there a glowy greeny one?!" Mephistopheles asked eagerly.
> 
>      "Yeah?" Sock was confused what did a room have to do with anything?
> 
>      "Ohhh boy this is gonna be interesting, I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before!" Sock made an angry squeaking noise, saving his hand in Mephistopheles's face. "Okay Sock, that room you went into, the glowy one? Well, that kid, is how I make ghosts. They go to Earth for the specific purpose of scaring the hell outta folks."
> 
>      "And what exactly does that mean for me!?" Sock exclaimed. He didn't wanna be a ghost!
> 
>      "Well considering you were already technically a demon, I've got no idea! Most likely scenario is, you'll have all of your demonary abilities, but you'll be intangible while I figure out how to undo it. For now, I'm gonna send you to Earth, to see if you have the same effect there." Mephistopheles spoke quickly, excitement evident in his voice.
> 
>      For one, it was something new, which hadn't happened for a while. Secondly, whatever had attacked Sock would most likely move in on him again, but be unable to hurt the demon in a ghost's form. It would certainly be interesting.
> 
>      "What about Angels?" Sock asked, not wanting a repeat of last time.
> 
>      "Whatever it- the angels can't stack ghosts, and it they do manage to land a punch, you can just come back her until I figure this out instead." Mephistopheles said. Sock relaxed, and nodded.
> 
>      "I'll go now." 
> 
>      "Alright kid."

         


	6. Sock Cannot Ghost Successfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock finds Jonathan against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1:45 and I am hecking tired, pls let me know about grammatical errors Nd anything else that need a to be fixed, g'night.

>      "Alright." Mephistopheles said. Sock closed his eyes, and imagined the door that would lead him to Earth. Hey! Maybe he could see Jonathan again! That'd be fun, and he could show off how he was a ghost, and "haunt" him! Sock opened his eyes, he was being stupid. He couldn't talk to any humans like this. Not even Jonathan, who'd carried a complete stranger back to his house, even though he was being weird- aaaand he was outside of Jonathan's house.
> 
>      Sock internally debated for a moment on whether or not to leave before deciding it was fate and attempting to knock on the door. It took a while for Sock to figure out how to move as a ghost on Earth, he was so used to the odd heaviness of hell. He eventually made it, but there were a few minutes of panic where nothing happened, in which Sock checked the driveway- no cars. He almost left when suddenly, Jonathan pulled open the door.
> 
>      "S-Sock?!" Jonathan sputtered, surprised the strange boy had actually returned, and then, his constantly half lidded eyes wondered in shock. Sock, looking down at himself, realized he was partially transparent, back in hell, he was always completely opaque.
> 
>      "Weird huh? Oh yeah! Hi Jonathan!" Sock smiled, but inside he was panicking. This was a bad idea, he never should have come-
> 
>      "I- when- what? Are you?"
> 
>      "Am I what? Real? A ghost?" Sock asked, "Yes, and yes. Is it okay if I haunt you for a while? Because I feel obligated to haunt someone."
> 
>      "Uhh..." Jonathan's mouth hung open in confusion. "I mean... You're really a ghost?" Sock stiffened a bit.
> 
>      "A demon, actually, this ghost thing is temporary." Sock told Jonathan. He shouldn't have told him that, this was a bad idea, crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcra- "I'm kinda stuck like this for a while, would it be okay for me to stick around here, I'm not sure about anything going on right now." 
> 
>      "I- you- huh?" Jonathan was at the end of his rope. "You know what,  _fine, fine I don't even care._ " He ran a hand through his bleach blonde and as he spoke, other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.
> 
>      "Really!? Thanks!" Sock smiled and phased through Jonathan, causing him to shiver. Jonathan was already regretting allowing the demon to stay. God, how was this happening? _He just let a demon ghost into his home like they were kids having a sleepover._
> 
>      "Don't do that!" Jonathan growled and turned to follow Sock inside. "Geez."
> 
>      "Sorry! I'm not used to that affecting people. I honestly didn't think it would, considering how I became a ghost." Sock apologized , "This is all new to me here." Jonathan sighed and tried to ignore the excitable boy for a moment . It didn't help that when Sock ghosted through him, Jonathan caught a whiff of the same scent that barely clung to his comforter. It was what convinced him that that and this we went both weird dreams.
> 
>      "Listen buddy, I've got homework to do, I'm gonna head upstairs, you... Just... Stay here and float or something." Jonathan plugged in his headphones and just before he could start his music, Sock spoke,
> 
>      "So how do I do this?"
> 
>      " Do...  _what?_ " Jonathan asked him, confused and pretty annoyed.
> 
>      "Haunt you. I don't know how."


	7. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this at four-five a.m. At a school lock in, so it's pretty bad. Probably will rewrite later.

 

> "Hey, Jonathan!" Sock said, hovering next to the apathetic teen. "Jonathan!" Sock was ignored, but he wasn't about to give up quite yet. Sock huffed, and floated into the middle of Jonathan's desk.
> 
>  "Sock I swear-  _stop that!_ " Jonathan growled, papers flying everywhere. "Sock, I'm trying to work here, could you maybe  _not_?!"
> 
>  "Jonathan please, I'm bored,  besides, you've been working  _forever_!" Sock whined. "I'm dying here!"
> 
>  "First of all, you're already dead, second, I've been working for all of twenty minutes." Jonathan replied as he gathered up the fallen homework. "I need to get this done."
> 
>  "That stuff's easy, you could totally do that on the bus." Sock continued to complain. 
> 
>  "Sock, I'm busy, I told you not to bother me." Jonathan was struggling to remain calm, the demon turned ghost was working on his last nerve. "Leave me alone.
> 
>  "No." Was Sock's retort.
> 
>  " _What?_ " 
> 
>  " I don't want to leave you alone. I'm staying right here." Sock was still partially phasing through the desk, staring up at Jonathan stubbornly.
> 
>  "Sock-" Jonathan's imminent anger was cut off by the loud ring of the phone. "Hello mom." Sock grinned, this was the perfect chance to mess with Jonathan.
> 
>  Sock floated closer to Jonathan, and phased his arm through Jonathan's head.
> 
>  "ACK- What!? Oh, sorry, I tripped..." The cold was almost painful, a shiver running down Jonathan's spine. Sock was still smiling, his eyes mischievous. Jonathan sighed.
> 
> This was gonna be a long day.
> 
>  


	8. Jonathan Has a "Dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing smutty, or even with sock in it,get your minds out of the gutter you hooligans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing started up, and I'm taking an orchestra trip, so this'll be my only update for the week.

 

> Jonathan drifted off to sleep with little trouble, as Sock had gone to the graveyard to try and freak people out. He finally had some quiet. Unfortunately for Jonathan, it wasn't going to be an easy night.
> 
> Jonathan's eyes shot open, and he stifled a yelp. He was in a pitch black room, with no way of telling where he was, or Bonaparte the room was, when suddenly, a face looked over his own.
> 
>  "Welcome to my office, need a hand?" Fiery orange hair, sideburns, and a pretty nice looking suit. The man stretched his arm out to Jonathan, who hesitantly reached up to meet the stranger's hand.
> 
>  "Who-" Jonathan's questions were cut off as he felt the sensation of being sucked through a tunnel, and he and sideburns fell backwards into an office. "What the hell?! Who are you- am I dead?! Are you God!? What's going on!?"
> 
>  "Woah, woah kid, I am  _not_ God.  _She_ doesn't work Sundays." The stranger said, waving his hand. "The name's Mephistopheles. And you, Mr. Combs, are very much alive."
> 
>  "Then why am I here!? Where is here?" Jonathan asked.
> 
>  "Welcome to Hell Mr. Combs." Jonathan's immediate shouts of confusion were cut off by Mephistopheles holding up his index finger. "You're not dead, remember, I'm here to ask you a favor."
> 
>  "A favor? Do you like- want my soul or sometning?"
> 
>  "What is it with humans and their souls, geez. No, I don't want your soul, nor do I want to challenge you to a fiddling contest. I brought you here to ask you to make sure nothing happens to Sowachowski. Something's been attacking supernatural entities, and Sock ended up getting hurt the other day, looking after your stuff, so I just need you to make sure he doesn't die- or- well, I'm not sure what happens when you're already dead but you get the point."
> 
>  Jonathan was gaping. That's what had happened at the library, Sock had been attacked by some batshit crazy, demon murdering  _thing._ And now Satan himself was basically asking him to babysit the guy. Average Sunday. Jonathan punched the bridge of his nose, a headache forming slowly behind his left eye.
> 
>  "Why me?"
> 
>  "Because he seems to like you and I don't trust the other demons, and it's fun to watch. " Was the completely unsatisfying response Mephistopheles gave.
> 
>  "Will I go to hell for this?" Jonathan asked, earning a shrug from Mephistopheles.
> 
>  "I dunno, but I don't make those decisions, I mean, it's not like you're murdering anyone."
> 
>  "I guess." Jonathan replied. It wasn't like nearby already agreed to let the demon-ghost stay with him, what could it hurt?
> 
>  "Fantastic, well, see ya later kid- wait, no that's bad... Anyway, bye." The room went dark once more and Jonathan some up, thankfully in his bed this time. Sock was floating over him.
> 
>  "Heya, see you met my boss!"


	9. On Meph's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meph is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait, I had testing, then an orchestra trip, and then four school projects, buuut the stress is dying down and summer's starting soon, so I've finally been able to write.

 

> Mephistopheles ran his hand through his fiery hair worriedly. That thing had recently attacked one of Providence's angels. The angel was fine, obviously, but the thing had done damage. There had to be something on what was doing this- Meph had been around forever, and it was hard slip past someone who could see everywhere on earth. The manager of hell gasped and turned to dig in one of his many filing cabinets.
> 
>  "C'mon, there's gotta be- got it!" Meph hank a file from the 2,347,129th row and pulled it open, allowing the door to slam shut in its own. Mephistopheles opened the folder and thumbed through, quickly. "Here we go- oh. Oh no..." The file's contents shocked the usually talkative man into silence.
> 
> _These entities feed off the pain of both angels and demons, but are mostly peaceful, simply choosing to latch on to a host entity and feed whenever pain occurs, as they do not need require much sustenance. There are however, minority of these creatures that gain enough strength to harm their hosts, and an even fewer number that will not attain a host, choosing simply to drift between worlds and feed off of unsuspecting victims, choosing three of four and alternating between them._
> 
> _It is extremely fare for a supernatural death to occur, but these creatures are the only known cause, and most have been terminated, though some still remain._
> 
> Mephistopheles growled angrily, slamming down the manilla folder. Providence would need to be informed of this. Anything that could cause the death of an angel of demon was a high level threat- who was in charge of getting rid of these?
> 
> Mephistopheles checked the file and saw the names. Two angels and two demons, all four dead. He cursed and eat down at the computer to e-mail Providence.
> 
> This was gonna be a long day.


	10. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I do instead of sleeping.

 

 

> "Sock no." Jonathan groaned as his demonic friend prepared to do something stupid.
> 
>  "Sock yes." The boy replied, balancing another knife on the wobbling tower. "This is gonna be the coolest game of Jenga ev-".
> 
> The knives fell with a clatter, Sock desolidified quickly to avoid any scratches. He'd found out he could become somewhat tangible, and interact with objects by trying to throw popcorn at Jonathan while he slept... It found didn't end well for Sock, seeing as Jonathan had thrown a pillow at him in an attempt to defend himself.
> 
> "I told you it wasn't going to work. " Jonathan shook his head, blonde hair falling into his halflidded eyes.
> 
>  "What else could we have done, you don't own any boardgames." Sock complained.
> 
>  "Sorry, I don't usually have demons who enjoy boardgames staying at my house." Jonathan grumbled. Sock ignored the sarcasm and began to form an idea as to what the pair could do for fun.
> 
>  "No, that's stupid- maybe..." The demon began pacing the kitchen, tugging at his hat and goggles. "Wait, wait...."
> 
>  "What?" Jonathan asked. Sock had done this a few times, pacing and muttering to himself before randomly shouting out an idea he'd come up wi-
> 
>  "I GOT IT." Sock cried, throwing his hands up. "We'll play Never Have I Ever."
> 
>  "That's it? I was expecting something bigger. Never He I Get is kinda lame. Not to mention the fact that it requires alcohol." Jonathan rolled his eyes.
> 
>  "First of all, this is fun and I used to play it all the time, second, it does not require alcohol, this one just needs cheese puffs." Sock grinned, floating over to the cabinet and pulling out three bowls, and a bag of cheese puffs. "C'mon hot stuff, it'll be fun."
> 
>  "Fine. Whatever. Don't call me that."
> 
>  "Yay!!" Sock cheered. "Okay, for each turn, if you have done the thing the other person says, you put cheese puffs in your bowl, whichever of us has the most cheese puffs at the end, loses. And has to eat all of the cheese puffs ."
> 
>  "Okay." Jonathan monotonously replied as they sat down on the kitchen door to begin their game.
> 
>  "Show some enthusiasm sunshine!" Sock poked, "This is an opportunity to learn about eachother."
> 
>  But based on Sock's sharklike grin, and his demonic nature, Jonathan wasn't sure he wanted to.
> 
>  


	11. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game time for The Bois ™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrite this God forsaken chapter who knows how many times, but nooooooooo it's gonna delete itself while I'm typing it Jesus christ.
> 
> Also, fun fact, the injury Sock talks about actually happened to me, and it hurt.

 

> Jonathan glared angrily at the three cheese puffs already in his bowl, he had been shoved into a locker, had his birthday forgotten about, and punched someone. Sock had an empty bowl,and apparently had never been kissed, never eaten squid, and never seen a rated R movie (nerd). 
> 
>  "Uhh.. Never have I ever broken a bone." Jonathan grumbled. Sock grabbed a cheese puff and dropped it in his bowl.
> 
>  "I broke off my elbow cap jumping on the bed." Sock said, blowing the cheese dust off his thumb, "they had to do a surgery to put it back! Anyway... Never have I ever been haunted by a demon!"
> 
>  "That's cheating!" Jonathan cried in faux anger.
> 
>  "No it's not, it's true isn't it?" Sock grinned triumphantly as Jonathan retrieved a fourth cheese puff. He was going to have to up his game if he wanted to hear the demon... Wait, sock had to have done some  _really_  bad things to end up a demon...
> 
>  "Never have I ever killed another person." Sock's smile dropped, and his eyes widened. He leaned forward ever so slowly, and pulled out a cheese puff.
> 
>  "Sock-"
> 
>  "Never have I ever had a pet goldfish." Sock cut off Jonathan, desperately trying to ignore the fearful look on Jonathan's usually apathetic face. 
> 
>  "Sock, who did-"
> 
>  "My parents. It was an accident. I'm my sleep. I died right after that." Sock said quickly. He hadn't been that shaken by what happened right after it did, but now, things were starting to catch up to poor Sock. "Can we... Can we just keep playing?"
> 
>  Jonathan was afraid, and for good reason. Not only had he opened up his home to a demon, but a demon with a homicidal past. Despite this, one look at Sock's pained expression, one he hadn't seen anything similar to, even in the day Sock had been mysteriously attacked, and he relented.
> 
>  "Sure Sock." He replied, and something resembling a smile began to quirk the demon's lips. "And no actually, I've never had a goldfish."
> 
>  "Damn.ugh.. Never have I ever been a demon." Jonathan fought the grin trying to work it's way into his face.
> 
>  "That's cheating!"
> 
>  "No it's not, it's true isn't it?" Jonathan mocked Sock's previous words.
> 
>  "Ugggh!" Sock whined and dropped a cheese puff into his bowl. He only had three, while Jonathan had four. "Never have I ever played an instrument."
> 
>  "You saw the guitar in my room!" Jonathan shoved Sock's shoulder lightly.
> 
>  "Still counts pretty boy." Sock returned the above with one of his own.
> 
>  "Whatever. I'm still gonna win"
> 
>  "You're on hot stuff."
> 
> (Sock won after fifty-four questions.)


	12. Important please read

> Alrighty, I am very sorry for the wait, but my original plan of writing on a fourteen hour drive and posting when I  got where I was was skewed by the fact that there was no Wi-Fi where I was. Maybe the occasional Denny's hotspot, but it was garbage and I couldn't post.
> 
> I got back a few days ago and ~shit happened~ and I lost my typed up chapters and my motivation.
> 
> Luckily, the motivation just hit me like a truck, along with a new plan.
> 
> This story will be on hiatus until I finish it. These chapters won t be deleted, but I won't post new ones until I've gotten it finished, which hopefully won't take long.
> 
> But guys, _**I am not, and do not plan to ever give up on this story.**_
> 
> Thank you so, so much for your patience, and encouragement!!! I'll see you soon!!!!
> 
> -FountainPen


End file.
